gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:National Office of Security Enforcement
Is Patriotism and Immigration Authority really a division or is it a sub-title of the agency's name? ATP2555 II (talk) 17:18, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Adding the NOOSE Cruiser and NOOSE Patriot to the LCPD and ASP Should I add the NOOSE Cruiser and NOOSE Patriot to the LCPD and ASP pages, as they are seen using them instead of NOOSE in free roam. NOOSE only uses the Patriot in Tunnel of Death, and the NOOSE Cruiser in Witness Protection? :Debatable. While it seems to be true based on the cars' stencils, NOOSE is an independent agency compared to the LCPD and ASP; and in Grand Theft Auto IV, their vehicles don't appear in stations. I'll be neutral in this one. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:15, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :But the Police Maverick (Even though it's liveried as LSPD in GTA V), is on the NOOSE page. Same as the Sheriff SUV (LSSD). ::So we appear to have some factual confusions here: ::*The NOOSE Cruiser and NOOSE Patriot are both stenciled as NOOSE vehicles, but in GTA IV, both native police officers of the location (City police or Alderney police, etc) can appear in the vehicles, alongside other members (depending on the situation, 2 or all 4 members will be NOOSE members). ::*The Police Maverick, again, is piloted by the LCPD or Alderney police depending on the location, but at higher stars, the NOOSE use the vehicle, at least on the sides as armed response. in GTA V, it's a similar case, except the Police Maverick in GTA V is always used by NOOSE. ::*Sheriff SUV isn't used by the LSSD. It, like the FIB Granger, is always seen with NOOSE members inside. As far as I'm aware, its only badged LSSD. Monk Talk 14:36, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :::But the Sheriff SUV is in the same situation as the NOOSE Cruiser/Patriot. The Sheriff Suv is in the NOOSE Page, but the Noose Cruiser/Patriot are not in the LCPD/ASP page. If we want continuity, then the Noose Cruiser/Patriot should be added. Also, the GTA IV Police Maverick should be added to the NOOSE page, along with the Police Stockade (Used by NOOSE in Three Leaf Clover). Should I add the NOOSE Cruiser/Patriot to the LCPD and ASP pages? ::::Mission appearances does not mean they are necessarily used by these law enforcement officers - missions are scripted. The Sheriff SUV is on the NOOSE page because it is USED by the NOOSE. The NOOSE Cruiser are used by the NOOSE as per the badging, but officers depend on the location. Please do not add the NOOSE Patriot and Cruiser to the Alderney State Police page. Monk Talk 19:03, April 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ok. According to your logic, the Police Maverick, Sheriff SUV, and the FIB Granger would be removed from the NOOSE page, as they are liveried under different agencies. We need continuity on this wiki. We have 3 options on how to organize the police cars. ::::We can put the cars under the agencies that are implied to own them, however this would make the ASP page empty and make the GTA V NOOSE only have the police riot. ::::We can put the cars under which agencies use them, but this would result in the LSSD only having the Sheriff Cruiser, and the LCPD Buffalo, Bike, and Stinger not being placed under a catagory. ::::Or we can put cars in BOTH. This would result in the NOOSE Cruiser and NOOSE Patriot being added to the LCPD and ASP Page. ::::ShatterGames (talk) 23:01, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Add the Tula As of Smugglers' run, there is a NOOSE Tula. ] ShatterGames (talk) 20:14, September 15, 2017 (UTC)